


Little Dog series

by whomii2



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-10
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2017-11-27 09:32:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 3,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/660408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whomii2/pseuds/whomii2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>  Our guys rescue someone other than a number...<br/>(series of one-shots)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Yap

**Author's Note:**

> written before the introduction of Bear

Finch and Reese looked appalled, though for different reasons. Finch because of what might happen to the little dog at the pound. Reese because he could envision where this was going and he didn’t like it. Of the two of them, he knew who was more likely to end up as dog walker. Forcing Harold to do some legwork to help save a number was one thing, but with the cold exacerbating Finch’s injuries John knew there was no way he would force the man to take out the little beast. 

Didn’t he have to deal with enough shit already?


	2. Petco

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> supply run...

John was sorry he had accompanied Finch on his shopping trip to get provisions for their newest member. He had been hoping it would be a “grab and go” type trip but unfortunately Finch seemed rather concerned that he was getting all the appropriate supplies. He perused the packaging or inquired of the helpful staff what would be most appropriate for their little rescue dog. 

He also seemed as concerned with the dog’s sartorial appearance as his own, buying a tastefully decorated collar and a jaunty plaid doggy coat for when the weather got colder. Toys, bowls, and a plushy bed were also added to the natural, organic dog food already in the cart.

Finally they were finished. Ensconced in the back seat of the car, Finch cooed over the dog snuggled in his arms. Meanwhile Reese tried to manhandle their various packages into the trunk, which was already filled with John‘s sniper rifle and grenade launcher (in case of emergencies).

Back in the library kitchen, their newest member enjoyed some food and water from his new bowls while Finch removed his jacket and vest and neatly folded them over a chair. He then filled the sink with warm water and removed the doggy shampoo from one of the many bags. When their guest had finished his meal, Reese picked him up and put him in the sink for his upcoming ablutions. Sure that Finch would be occupied for a while, John snuck off to see to his arsenal. He didn’t want a repeat of what had happened with Leila.


	3. A Walk in the Park

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carter meets the newest member

Carter was surprised when she called Reese and was told to meet him in the park. She was even more surprised when he indicated that Finch would be there too. 

Waiting for them by the benches, all was explained when she saw Finch hobbling down the path, a smile on his face and a fluffy ball of fur on the end of the leash in his hand. John strode along at his side, eyeing the other park goers suspiciously and standing ready in case the little critter became more exuberant than Finch could handle. Carter pulled out her phone and sent a quick picture to Fusco, sure that he would get a kick out of the sight (particularly of the small plastic bag John held at his side). 

Later that night Finch put the printout of the intercepted picture in a small frame and placed it beside the one of him and Nathan on his bedside table.


	4. Poor Impression

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fusco's introduction to the newest member

Their first meeting in the library could have gone better. Hearing a skittering noise and seeing movement out of the corner of his eye and thinking “big damn rat” Fusco pulled his gun. A startled gasp and then Finch was awkwardly placing himself between Fusco and the….dog? This explained that weird picture Carter had sent him. 

While Finch fixed him with an outraged glare, Reese smirked at him. Recalling John’s role in that picture, Lionel smirked back at the thought of badass Mr. Suit on doggy doo-doo duty. This had the added benefit of making John suspicious, wondering what Lionel found so funny.

Lionel turned his attention away from Reese and back toward Finch, thinking he’d better mend some fences with The Boss pretty quick if he knew what was best for him. So he holstered his weapon and began to pet and exclaim over the little mutt (who really was kinda cute). Finch looked somewhat mollified, while John went back to smirking knowingly.

The next time Fusco visited the library he was prepared. With a flourish he removed the rubber hockey puck from a bag and tossed it to the little dog, who pounced on it with enthusiasm, gnawing at it and causing the toy to emit a series of high-pitched squeaky sounds. Finch looked delighted, while Reese winced at the racket.

Mission accomplished!


	5. Bonding Moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John grows closer to the newest member

John was injured and laid up again. Fortunately, this time Carter and Fusco were available to do legwork. Bored and at loose ends, John encamped in the library where he could “help” Finch; Finch didn’t find John at all helpful. He strongly suggested John take this opportunity to improve his mind and go to another room and read. But John didn’t find any of Harold’s various recommendations of books at all appealing. Finally fed up with John’s whining, Finch took action.

John somehow found himself wheeled into another room and seated on a couch on the hated cushion. A pile of dog toys was dropped in his lap and he was given the instruction to “make himself useful” as Finch left and shut the door. Scowling down at the furry mutt wagging its tail and staring expectantly up at him, John had an idea. The little beast might actually come in handy! Fishing the cushion out from beneath his rump, John held it out enticingly to the little dog. Finch couldn’t nag him if the cushion was no longer usable, and he would never take out its destruction on his beloved pet.

　

When Finch had finished up with Carter, Fusco, and their number, he went back to check on the status of his patient. The reading room was ominously silent. As Finch cracked open the door and peeked in, he saw John asleep on the couch with the dog curled up on his stomach. John, the dog, the couch, and much of the room were covered in bits of fluff and torn material - the sad remnants of the much maligned cushion. No doubt John would regret his childish behavior if Fusco caught him like this when he stopped by to walk the dog.

Smiling to himself, Finch snapped a picture to add to his small but treasured collection.


	6. A B*tch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Payback! (sequel to Bonding Moment)

“Ah, there you are Mr. Reese” 

John tensed. Finch’s voice just oozed smugness. John felt bad about destroying the cushion. Well, a little bad. Maybe. Ok, he didn’t really regret it, although he was sorry he couldn’t have appreciated Harold’s present more. He was just tired of the nagging to use it. But he also knew Finch wouldn’t forgive or forget what he had done. Now, apparently, it was payback time.

“I thought I would get you something to replace the present that met such an unfortunate end. I think you may find this a bit more to your taste.”

Reese accepted the proffered box gingerly. He slowly removed the lid to find nestled inside -- a gun. A very *sparkly* handgun. A gun so pimped out in gold plating and gemstones it must weigh double its normal weight. 

Yup, payback. 

Squeaky toy. Bedazzled gun. Fusco and Finch were definitely taking gift giving to new lows.

Glancing down at the dog sitting at his feet chewing away at a kong, he sighed; couldn’t let the little guy gnaw on this one. No sense making him collateral damage.

He thought about re-gifting the gun to Carter but quickly rejected that idea. She’d shoot him with it. In a limb, because they were buddies now. But still, getting shot sucked.

Looking up at the evil grin on Finch’s face John’s spirits sank lower. The little schemer probably already had a plot to embarrass him with it.

John cringed at the thought of Mark and the other CIA agents seeing him with this. They wouldn’t have to shoot him, John would die of embarrassment.

#########

 

OK, now it was John’s turn. He’d finally gotten rid of that hideous gun. 

He was forced to lure someone into mugging him. All that bling made someone stupid enough to try. Unfortunately John had to wave the tacky thing around in the open as bait, attracting too much attention. (Fusco and Carter had burst into hysterical laughter when they read the police report of the incident)

Now to think of an appropriate “thank you” for Finch.

Of course, John’s advantage was that Finch would be too polite not to use whatever gift John gave him.

Twilight movies DVD? ....No, Finch would make him watch them with him

Rap CD?... John would probably end up with it as a ring tone.

A book? A bad book?…No, not sure that Finch would consider any book bad. And again, Finch might choose to share his gift with John

John needed a safe gift. Something that couldn’t be turned against him….

“John, you really shouldn’t have” Finch murmured as he dubiously eyed the shocking pink tie sporting a hula girl, palm trees, and a rather tipsy looking parrot.

“oh no Finch, it was my pleasure”


	7. Kipling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finch names his little dog

Reese asked Finch why he had named his little dog Kipling. 

“I did consider Byron, but in the end thought Kipling might be more…relevant.” 

Finch hobbled over to a shelf and removed a thin volume, leafing though the pages until he found the spot he wanted. He then handed the book to John before leaving the room with his faithful shadow at his heals. After reading the selection, John quietly closed the book and returned it to the shelf. He had never doubted Finch‘s courage or heart. 

　

In the next room, Harold cuddled his newest friend to his chest while his other friend read a book of poetry. It is worth it, he kept repeating to himself. Even if fate will inevitably take them both away from him

 

\----------------------------------------------------------  
*The poem Finch references regarding the name of his dog, and the runner up

 

The Power of the Dog  
Rudyard Kipling

There is sorrow enough in the natural way  
From men and women to fill our day;  
But when we are certain of sorrow in store,  
Why do we always arrange for more?  
Brothers and sisters, I bid you beware  
Of giving your heart to a dog to tear.

Buy a pup and your money will buy  
Love unflinching that cannot lie–  
Perfect passion and worship fed  
By a kick in the ribs or a pat on the head.  
Nevertheless it is hardly fair  
To risk your heart for a dog to tear.

When the fourteen years which Nature permits  
Are closing in asthma, or tumour, or fits,  
And the vet’s unspoken prescription runs  
To lethal chambers or loaded guns,  
Then you will find–it’s your own affair  
But . . . you’ve given your heart to a dog to tear.

When the body that lived at your single will  
When the whimper of welcome is stilled (how still!)  
When the spirit that answered your every mood  
Is gone wherever it goes–for good,  
You will discover how much you care,  
And will give your heart to a dog to tear!

We’ve sorrow enough in the natural way,  
When it comes to burying Christian clay.  
Our loves are not given, but only lent,  
At compound interest of cent per cent.  
Though it is not always the case, I believe,  
That the longer we’ve kept ‘em, the more do we grieve:  
For, when debts are payable, right or wrong,  
A short-time loan is as bad as a long  
So why in Heaven (before we are there!)  
Should we give our hearts to a dog to tear?

 

Epitaph to a dog

Lord Byron

Near this spot  
Are deposited the Remains of one  
Who possessed Beauty  
Without Vanity,  
Strength without Insolence,  
Courage without Ferocity,  
And all the Virtues of Man  
Without his Vices.  
This Praise, which would be unmeaning flattery  
If inscribed over Human Ashes,  
Is but a just tribute to the Memory of  
"Boatswain," a Dog  
Who was born at Newfoundland, May, 1803,  
And died at Newstead Abbey Nov. 18, 1808


	8. Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John is feeling down

After all he had seen and done in the army and working for the CIA, John didn’t know why he was still so surprised at the evil that men do. It always hit him hard when their number was a villain rather than a victim. They had thwarted him of course, but it still left John feeling---sad. He had returned to the library and sat on the couch to brood. 

Finch hadn’t said anything, simply placing a steaming mug at his side before limping away. Kipling, no doubt sensing John’s mood, had joined him on the couch, placing his head in John’s lap and gazing up at John adoringly with his soulful doggy eyes. As John carefully sipped his frothy hot chocolate he idly pet the small dog with his other hand, musing that maybe life wasn’t so bleak after all. 

His mood lightened further when Finch returned carrying a small plate of cookies from his “secret” stash. (John had of course snooped until he found their hiding place, but he wasn’t foolish enough to snitch any. Even Fusco would know better than to do that)


	9. Distraction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kipling wants to play

John was in the midst of cleaning his gun when he felt something bump gently against his foot. 

Looking down he saw a worn and ragged tennis ball, and glancing over he saw Finch’s little dog staring at him with eager anticipation.

But John was in no mood for play as he had just walked Kipling a little while ago. So he resumed working on his weapon while steadfastly ignoring the impatient little barks being directed his way.

He managed to resist for several minutes until the little dog began to whine inconsolably, as if his heart was breaking. That finally drew John’s attention back, and the little dog’s tail began to wag furiously as it sensed victory. With a sigh John put his weapon aside and reached down for the ball, thinking that the mutt was as sneakily manipulative (and hard to resist) as his master.

Finch idly checked the surveillance video and was pleased to see John frolicking with Kipling. He understood the importance of good maintenance but that was the third time Reese had fiddled with his gun--it was becoming something of a fetish. John really needed to develop some other ways to occupy himself during their downtime (preferably an activity that didn’t involve bugging Finch). Focusing on his weapons always led John’s thoughts down dark paths when he didn’t have anything else to dwell on.

As John knelt on the floor to gently wrestle with the dog for the soggy ball, Finch made a mental note to pull another picture from the video feed for his growing collection.


	10. Dog Gone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kipling goes missing!

Finch was in a panic. Kipling was missing! 

Harold couldn’t think how the dog could have gotten out of the library. By the time John arrived in response to his frantic call, Finch had already contacted all the pounds and had run off a stack of notices for John to post in the neighborhood. John’s gentle suggestion that the $10,000 reward might not be the best idea was met with an outraged glare as Finch stalked off in a huff. 

Further arguments over Finch’s escalating search efforts were forestalled when John found Kipling lying in an exhausted sleep downstairs, surrounded by the mess he had made from the torn up trash bags.


	11. Introductions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bear meets Kipling

Harold was rescued from Root and their little “family” was whole once more. Even better, it was growing. The only thing remaining was to see how the little guy took to their newest canine member.

Since John had been devoting all his time and energy into trying to find Harold and dealing with the numbers, he had been unable to look after Kipling properly. Fusco and Carter were just as preoccupied, so Reese had thought it best to board Kipling with some people who could properly look after the dog until they recovered Finch. John felt bad about abandoning the dog while he was still pining after one master, but he couldn't see any other solution. At least the temporary caregivers could provide Kipling with some time and attention, even if it wasn't the attention the little dog longed for.

John's guilt about his perceived abandonment of Kipling was one of the reasons he was unwilling to leave the military dog. He had let down one canine, he didn't want to do the same to another. He wasn't sure how Harold would react to the new dog on his return, but Harold had a big heart. He had learned to love Kipling, surely he would also love the newly christened “Bear” as well (not to mention Harold's tendency to take in strays).

Unfortunately Bear didn't make the best first impression on Finch. They were determined that his introduction to the last member of the family should go somewhat better. John went to fetch Kipling from his keepers, and had to smile at the little dog's enthusiastic reunion with his master. Harold himself seemed to perk up a little as well. Once the two of them had finished their greetings, John went to retrieve Bear from where he was waiting in another room. 

Bear entered the room calmly at John's side, and the two dogs were cautiously introduced to each other. There was an initial tense stare down, one dog looking down while the other gazed up. Then Bear gave a gentle sniff at Kipling, who wagged his tail tentatively in response. It seemed to be going well and the two humans sighed in relief. Perhaps a little play to release the tension and cement the friendship?

John picked up the worn tennis ball and tossed it down the hallway, both canines taking off in hot pursuit. With his longer legs Bear easily reached the ball first. Kipling circled him, barking excitedly and jumping up and down. Bear was more dignified as he sauntered back with the ball, but the wag of his tail indicated he was enjoying himself. The game of catch was repeated several times, Bear easily winning each time. Eventually it became too tiring for the older Kipling, who lay down panting half way down the hall. Bear approached his new comrade slowly. Dropping the ball, he nudged it over with his nose. Kipling rewarded him with a lick before grabbing the ball and proudly walking back to the humans while Bear ambled along contentedly in his wake. The two then settled down together in the large plush bed bought to accommodate Bear, and shared a cuddle in addition to a well-deserved treat.

Everyone was finally home.


End file.
